One known example of an electronic component in related art is a multilayer chip inductor 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79870. FIG. 18 is a perspective view of the multilayer chip inductor 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79870.
The multilayer chip inductor 500 includes a multilayer body 501 and outer electrodes 502. The multilayer body 501 is a lamination of insulating sheets. The outer electrodes 502 are embedded in the multilayer body 501 and exposed at two surfaces of the multilayer body 501.
The multilayer chip inductor 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79870 has a problem that chipping is likely to occur in the multilayer body 501. As illustrated in FIG. 18, the insulating layers are laminated on the upper and lower sides of the outer electrodes 502. Thus the outer electrodes 502 are not exposed at the upper and lower surfaces of the multilayer body 501.
In the viewpoint of miniaturization of the multilayer chip inductor 500, the distance between each of the outer electrodes 502 and each of the upper and lower surfaces may preferably be reduced by a reduction in the thickness of the insulating layers laminated on the upper and lower sides of the outer electrodes 502. When the distance between each of the outer electrodes 502 and the upper or lower surface is reduced, chipping may occur in a portion above or below the outer electrode 502 in the multilayer body 501 in a barrel polishing process or the like for the multilayer body 501.